1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filtering assemblies, particularly for landscaping area drains, and more particularly to an anti-clogging drainage inlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing drainage assemblies for lawn or field areas has heretofore presented problems in that the drainage assemblies frequently become clogged with debris (leaves, dirt, trash, etc.). The clogged drain prevents proper water run-off causing pooling or flooding in the lawn or field surrounding the assembly. Such pooling and/or flooding can cause damage to the lawn or field and to structures that may be positioned thereon. The art would certainly welcome a drainage assembly that could withstand an exceptional flow of debris, yet still function to reliably drain water from surrounding areas. Thus the anti-clogging drainage inlet solving the aforementioned problems is desired.